A number of ideas have been proposed such that, by folding leaflets or educational pamphlets and making regular hexahedron boxes, such as money boxes or packaging boxes, children can enjoy contact with educational information and recycle the sheet.
However, such conventional origami for making regular hexahedron boxes usually requires a separate tool or an adhesive. There is also a problem in that regular hexahedron boxes, which have been made, are not firm enough to maintain themselves for a comparatively long period of time. Such difficulty in the assembly process and the structural vulnerability make it hard to efficiently load enough contents in the sheet condition, seriously degrading the information conveying function, and failure to maintain the shape as a durable structure, after assembly, makes it difficult to fully exhibit the desired PR function.